


Skate tayo

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skater!boy jongin, landi-landi lang ganon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Isang araw tinuruan ni Jongin na mag skateboarding si Kyungsoo





	Skate tayo

Since wala namang pasok ngayon dahil sa long weekend tinext ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para yayain na lumabas at tumambay malapit sa dagat kung saan nandun din ang isang maliit na skatepark sa kanilang lungsod. 

To: kyungsoo  
Busy ka ba? Labas naman tayo mamaya  
turuan kita mag skate

From: kyungsoo  
Di naman ako busy, sige ano oras ba? 

To: Kyungsoo  
Mga 5? Basta before sunset para din  
sabay natin panoorin ang paglubog ng araw

Naks naman ang sweet ng bida nating si jongin, sa hindi pa nakakaalam ay matagal ng may mutual understanding si Kyungsoo at Jongin pero dahil everything was so complicated ipinagwalang bahala muna nila ang feelings nila sa isat-isa. But that was almost a year ago, ngayon ay parehong single na silang dalawa kaya naman wala ng makakaharang sa paglalandian nila.

Quarter to five pa lang ay papunta na si Jongin sa park bitbit sakay sa longboard nito at maya-maya pa ay tinext nya na si kyungsoo para sabihing dumating na siya. Few minutes passed at dumating na din ang binata. Abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti ni Jongin ng nakita niya si Kyung na lumalapit sa kanya

Ang cute talaga ng crush ko bulong nito.

“kanina ka pa ba naghihintay? Sorry ha medyo natagalan si mama kasi napag-utusan pa ako” sabi ni kyungsoo bago nito ningitian si Jongin

“no, okay lang” sagot ng binata

Medyo pa baba na ang araw kaya naman ay sinimulan na agad ni Jongin ang pagturo kay Kyungsoo. Binaba nya ang kanyang board malapit kay Kyungsoo para pasakayin ito, ngunit parang mahihirapan ata si Jongin sa pagtuturo dahil sa pagsakay pa lang ng skateboard ay medyo nahihirapan na si kyungsoo.

“balance lang soo” 

“Jongin ang hirap natatakot ako mahulog” sabi ni kyungsoo habang sinusubukang sumakay sa skateboard 

Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na matawa kaya naman ay nilapitan niya ito at tumayo sa harap ni Kyungsoo bago nito hinawakan ang mga kamay nito. 

“hawak ka lang sa kamay ko, wag kang matakot” sabi nito 

Kahit na paulit-ulit na sabihin ni Jongin na wag itong matatakot ay ramdam parin nito ang pagtigas ng katawan ni Kyungsoo.

“relax ka lang, hihilahin kita ng dahan-dahan. Wag kalimutan balance” 

“okay” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakafocus sa pagbalance sa sarili. 

Hindi nag tagal ay nakaya na din ni Kyungsoo na balansehin ang sarili habang nakasakay sa skateboard yun nga lang ay hindi pa rin ito marunong mag glide at kailangan pa siyang itulak ng kaunti ni Jongin.

“Ang boring naman nito jongin, hanggang pagtayo lang ang makakaya” dabog ni kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakaupo na lang sa longboard

“ayoko na” dagdag nito 

Napaluhod si Jongin sa tapat ni kyungsoo at kinurot ang mga pisngi nito “ang cute mo talaga kahit galit ka na” asar ni Jongin 

“eh paano ba kasi kanina pa tayo pero hindi pa rin ako marunong mag glide” 

“okay lang naman yan eh, besides first time mo pa to yung iba nga dyan ilang araw pa bago nila nakayang ibalance yung sarili nila” paliwanag ni jongin 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa mata ni jongin na para bang nagtatanong kung totoo ang sinabi ng binata at pagkatapos ay nagpout. 

“totoo kasi yung sabi ko, soo wag ka na mag pout kundi hahalikan kita” 

Hindi pa rin tumigil si kyungsoo sa pag pout kaya naman ay unti-unting nilalapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Palapit ng palapit na halos mahahalikan na ata ni Jongin si Kyungsoo namg biglang may nag text sa kanyang cellphone.

From: chanyeol  
Ang landi mo tol hahahaha 

Napatingin si Jongin sa palibot hanggang sa nakita nito si chanyeol na nagyoyosi sa tabing dagat at may kasamang lalaki. 

To: Chanyeol  
Ulol mo, bastedin ka sana ng kasama mo 

Paglingon ni Jongin pabalik kay Kyungsoo ay nakatayo na ito at nakangiti sa kanya. Napakamot ng buhok si Jongin pota ang awkward 

“gusto mo bang sumakay sa akin?” tanong nito 

“Ha?” biglang sagot ni Kyungsoo

“I mean sa longboard ko? Sabay tayong sasakay, gusto mo ba?” 

mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo, naunang pumatong si Jongin sa harap ng kanyang longboard at sumunod agad si Kyungsok sa likuran. 

“Kumapit ka ng maigi Soo” hinawakan ni kyungsoo si Jongin sa may bewang at idinikit anh kanyang baba sa may balikat ni Jongin.

‘1, 2, 3 go!” sigaw ni jongin sabay pag glide ng longboard sa pathway ng park

“Soo wag ka masyadong magalaw para di tayo matumba” 

“hindi naman ah” 

“relax lang at kumapit ka maigi sa akin”

Hinigpitan pa ni kyungsoo ang pagkapit kay Jongin hanggang sa nalibot nga nila ang park sakay sa longboard ng binata. Hindi rin maiwasan ni kyungsoo na mapasigaw minsan dahil sa sobrang kaba na baka mahulog sila o di kaya ay dahil sa sobrang kilig lalo na kapag nararamdaman niyang hinahawakan ni Jongin ang kamay nya. 

Ilang minuto pa ay tumigil na silang dalawa para magpahinga, ngayon lang din nila napansin na nakalubog na pala ang araw. Naglakad sila ng kaunti para pumunta sa dalampasigan pagkatapos ay umupo sila sa buhangin habang nakaharap sa karagantan.

“nakakapagod naman yung ginawa natin” sabi ni kyungsoo 

“pero nagustuhan mo ba?” 

“oo naman, ang saya ko nga eh” sagot ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakasandal na ang kanyang ulo sa may braso ni Jongin

“ikaw ba?” tanong nito

“masayang-masaya ako ngayon” sagot ni Jongin

Lumigon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin hanggang sa nagtama ang kanilang paningin, ngumiti ito sa binata at sinabing “bukas ulit, please” sabay pout. Hindi na nagkapagpigil si Jongin at hinalikan ang mapupulang labi ni Jongin. 

“Oo ba, kahit araw-araw pa”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired sa latest IG post ni emma watson kasama si tom felton (my first otp ever) kung ship nyo din ang dramione o ang feltson lets spazz please. Huhuhuhu 
> 
> Links: [Main Twitter](http://twitter.com/kailimerence) | [Fantic twitter ](http://twitter.com/stressfangirl) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/selurendipity)


End file.
